Hidrofobia
by Selene-Moonlight
Summary: Le odiaba simplemente porque él amaba algo que ella detestaba con todas sus fuerzas. Suigetsu x Karin. Capítulo 6 ¡Por fin!
1. Odio

**¡Hola!**

**Ains, bueno, que nervios.**

**Es primera vez que publico un SuiKa, y tal vez sea medio raro, bueno es un fic muy a mi estilo jaja, pero en fin, lo tenía pendiente desde hace rato.**

**Esta historia va dedicada a mi amiga Aki no Kissu, espero que te guste ^^**

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes pertenecen a Kishimoyto-sama y no a mí, aunque yo sería tan feliz xD**

**xxxx**

_Eres frío como el agua que se escurre entre mis dedos, que huye de mí, que jamás podré sostener entre mis manos… porque esa es su naturaleza… siempre será libre…_

**Capítulo 1: Odio**

Cada vez que lo veía sentía esa palpitante emoción dentro de su pecho, aquel sentimiento que la quemaba como si fuese un volcán a punto de estallar. Sus ojos… su sonrisa, su cuerpo, todo de él, todo le hacía sentir de esa manera, absolutamente cada rincón de su esencia era… _repugnante._

_Odio… _era lo que ella sentía al verle, _lo detestaba_, lo odiaba tanto que le era imposible describir cuanto.

—Hey ¿Cómo estás brujita? – Y ahí estaba otra vez con esos estúpidos comentarios y esa sonrisa socarrona, capaz de sacar de quicio hasta al ser más impasible sobre la tierra.

Ella lo miró, observó fijamente aquellos ojos color violeta y ese cabello blanquecino, ese cuerpo de atleta y esa mirada burlona que la exasperaba, todo aquello mientras las gotas del agua resbalaban por su blanca y perfecta piel, pues él acababa de salir de la piscina.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres sabandija de quinta? – Incordió de forma nada amable la muchacha, mientras que se cruzaba de brazos. Esta no era la primera vez, no soportaba verle por más de dos segundos sin escupirle un par de insultos, sin restregarle en la cara cuanto era que lo detestaba, cuanto era que lo _envidiaba_.

Él le siguió sonriendo de aquella forma tan peculiar, apreciando el cuerpo de la joven en ese traje de baño azul marino de una sola pieza, el traje de natación de su escuela. Ella realmente poseía un cuerpo de dioses, acompañado de ese largo cabello rojo y esos ojos carmesí, que parecían intensas llamas ardientes, eran algo que verdaderamente lo hipnotizaba con sólo verla, pero como siempre ella tenía que arruinar toda esa magia que le causaba con su maldito mal humor.

—Nada, a veces sólo me preguntaba… ¿Por qué jamás entras en la piscina? – Susurró acercándose al oído de la pelirroja, la cual se tensó por un momento. Ella estuvo a punto de responderle, pero el grito de una de sus amigas la distrajo.

—¡Karin, ven, vamos a almorzar! – La llamaba una joven de cabello rosado, tono bastante peculiar a los ojos de cualquiera. Ella tenía dos orbes de color jade, bastante hermosos y llamativos, y su cuerpo aunque no era del todo desarrollado, era el de una jovencita de su edad.

—¡Ya voy Sakura! – Respondió a la rosada, pero luego se volteó hacia el sujeto albino una vez más —. Después seguimos con nuestra plática, subnormal.

Karin se retiró sintiéndose victoriosa, porque una vez más ella había logrado irse sin salirse del todo de sus casillas, es que ese sujeto era demasiado molesto y le costaba mucho controlarse y no matarlo.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Y entonces ¡Tachan! Que se tira a la piscina y llega al otro lado en menos de dos minutos – Comentaba una chica de larga cabellera rubia, tomada en una coleta alta y con profundos ojos azules —. Es que hay que ver, él sí que es un buen nadador, seguro representará a la escuela muy bien ¿Verdad que sí Karin?

La aludida miró a su amiga sin mucho interés, desde hace rato que todas hablaban de lo genial que era el Hozuki en la piscina, de lo bien que nadaba, lo rápido que era. Patrañas, estaba cansada de oír hablar maravillas de ese idiota.

—A mí me da igual Ino, ese tipo me es indiferente – Dijo como si nada, apoyando su rostro sobre una de sus manos y mirando hacia la nada.

—Tú siempre dices eso, pero te la pasas peleando con él por cualquier cosa y además, siempre lo miras ¿O crees que no lo hemos notado? – Habló Sakura, pero el comentario no pareció perturbar a Karin, pues siguió en la misma posición, como si nada —. ¡Karin, dime algo!

—¿Qué debería decirte?

Los ojos de Sakura y de Karin brillaban con intensidad y deseos de muerte para su contrincante, podían ser de las mejores amigas, pero cuando ambas chocaban con ese carácter fuerte que poseían, nadie podía detenerlas.

—O-oigan ya… - Las detuvo una joven de cabello castaño y ojos negros, la cual se mostraba algo tímida, al igual que la otra chica que se encontraba a su lado, una muchacha de ojos color perla y cabello negro azulado —. Por favor chicas, no vayan a pelear.

—Matsuri tiene razón, cálmense ya – Les aconsejó Ino —. ¿No ven que la asustan a ella y a la pobre Hinata?

Hinata sólo bajó la mirada y Matsuri asintió con la cabeza, mientras que Sakura y Karin suspiraban resignadas, esas dos chicas eran demasiado sensibles y odiaban las peleas que ellas protagonizaban, o que de pronto hacían también metiendo a Ino, así que sólo por ellas se detendrían.

—Está bien, perdón Matsuri y Hinata, no lo volveremos a hacer – Se disculpó Sakura. Karin sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Aún se sentía rara entre ese grupo de chicas, recordaba a la perfección que en su primer día de clases fue odiada por todas ellas, porque apenas entró al salón se había arrojado a los brazos de Sasuke Uchiha, el chico más popular de la escuela. La verdad era que eran amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ella siempre estuvo enamorada de él, aunque ahora sólo lo veía como a un amigo, ya que sabía perfectamente cuales eran los sentimientos de él hacia cierta chica.

A veces se moría de la risa cuando Sakura le reclamaba el pasar tanto tiempo junto a Sasuke, pues la ojijade ignoraba que el Uchiha en realidad la quería a ella.

En fin, después de conocerse un poco con esas chicas, se habían vuelto todas muy amigas, además ellas eran agradables, no como las de su antigua escuela que eran totalmente superficiales y arrogantes, le daba gusto haber cambiado de aires.

—Oye Matsuri, mira quien viene ahí – Dijo Ino, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la pelirroja. Karin se volteó al igual que la nombrada y el resto de sus amigas, divisando a un apuesto joven pelirrojo de ojos verde agua, el cual estaba de pie a unos cuantos metros de ellas.

Ino golpeó con su codo a la pobre Matsuri, que se había sonrojado cual semáforo. Karin rió al observarla.

—B-bueno chicas, mi novio me espera – Dijo la castaña con vergüenza. Se puso de pie y corrió a los brazos del pelirrojo, dándole un corto beso en los labios para luego alejarse junto a él.

—Yo también me largo – Karin se puso de pie con los ojos cerrados. A veces envidiaba a Matsuri, le gustaría tener un novio así como el de ella, ese sujeto era frío y serio con todas las personas, pero con su novia, era harina de otro costal. Karin estaba acostumbrada a las relaciones algo tormentosas, había acabado mal con todos sus novios anteriores, siempre discutían, nunca un hombre la había tratado como a una princesa.

—¿Dónde vas Karin? – Preguntó Sakura.

—Voy a la biblioteca por un libro de ciencias, es que me olvidé de estudiar para el examen de mañana.

—V-voy contigo, Karin-san – Habló por fin Hinata, pues ella era la más callada del grupo y siempre hablaba sólo cuando debía hacerlo. Karin le sonrió y así ambas partieron hacia la biblioteca de la escuela.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Siempre había sido una chica muy estudiosa, amante de los libros, sobre todo si estos trataban sobre temas de misterio, por alguna razón las ciencias ocultas le atraían, pero eso era harina de otro costal.

Ahí se encontraba Karin Matsuyama junto a su amiga Hinata Hyûga, buscando la información necesaria para el examen que se les avecinaba. Y ahí, desde la puerta de la estancia, aquel muchacho de ojos violetas le observaba en silencio y esbozando aquella extraña sonrisa.

—Pelirroja tonta… si tan sólo tú… - No terminó su frase al darse cuenta de que uno de sus amigos se le acercaba. Se trataba del famoso Sasuke Uchiha, que caminó hasta su lado y posó una mano sobre su hombro.

—¿Otra vez mirando a Karin? No imaginé que te gustara tanto – Le dijo sin mirarlo. Suigetsu se soltó de su agarre con brusquedad, con el rostro levemente sonrojado y haciéndose el ofendido.

—¡A mí no me gusta la pelo de zanahoria! – Exclamó con el ceño fruncido, haciendo una X con sus brazos y provocando gracia en el azabache, que aunque no rió sí que se sintió tentado a hacerlo, sobre todo al ver a la pelirroja detrás de su amigo.

—¡¿Qué dijiste sobre mí lagartija de coladera? – Karin abofeteó a Suigetsu tres veces por cada lado y se fue pateando el suelo, mientras que Hinata sólo le seguía en silencio y asustada como un bebé.

Sasuke suspiró, siempre era igual con esos dos, se la pasaban insultándose sin ser capaces de decir lo que en verdad sentían, porque incluso para sus ojos era bastante obvio.

—Esa tonta, golpea realmente fuerte – Se decía Suigetsu sobando una de sus mejillas con el ceño fruncido.

_*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _

Ella se encontraba en su casa oyendo algo de música para relajarse, mientras que escondía su cabeza en la almohada.

¿Por qué ese idiota debía meterse así en su vida? Lo odiaba… lo odiaba porque él amaba algo a lo que ella le temía con todas sus fuerzas.

—_¿Hidrofobia? – Preguntó la pelirroja a aquella mujer que estaba sentada frente a ella, mirándole con su siempre ojo crítico —. ¿Qué es eso Shizune-san?_

_La sicóloga actuaba seriamente, anotando todo en su libreta, pero sin dejar de ver a su paciente, porque debía explicarle muy bien de que trataba su problema._

—_Así es, se trata de un miedo irracional a las grandes cantidades de agua, ya sea una piscina, un río, lago o hasta el mar – Karin bajó la mirada, ella tenía razón, sentía todo aquello cada vez que estaba en la piscina de la escuela, odiaba tener clases de natación, por eso jamás entraba, no se atrevía ni a tocar el agua._

—_Ya veo… ¿Y existe alguna forma de contrarrestarlo?_

—_Lo ideal sería que enfrentes ese miedo, intentando aprender a nadar, tal vez – Recomendó Shizune, pero la sola idea de aprender a nadar para Karin era un calvario —. Dime una cosa, ya que hablamos sobre esto ¿Tuviste un accidente cuando niña no es así?_

—_Sí, me caí a la piscina de mi casa cuando tenía seis, casi morí… - La chica agarró con fuerza la tela de su falda escolar, arrugándola. Se sentía molesta consigo misma ¿Cómo podía tenerle miedo al agua?_

—_Entiendo, es normal que desarrollaras una fobia después de eso, pero debes estar tranquila si lo quieres superar, y sobre todo tener deseos de hacerlo – Shizune sonrió con comprensión, pero Karin no se sintió bien con eso, no podía ser que algo tan estúpido la estuviera afectando de esa manera._

—Y después eso… - Susurró dándose una vuelta en la cama, porque le molestaba recordar aquella otra cosa.

_Habían presentado al chico nuevo en la primera clase de la mañana, e inmediatamente llamó su atención. Siempre le habían gustado como Sasuke, y este era totalmente diferente, pero aún así había algo interesante en él, tal vez esa sonrisa tan confiada._

_Sin embargo ahora Karin se sentía enojada, porque nuevamente estaban en esa molesta clase de natación, lo único bueno era poder ver el torso denudo de sus compañeros, que a decir verdad estaban como querían; ella no podía evitar admitir que a veces era un poco pervertida, pero eso no tenía nada de malo, después de todo no hay pecado en mirar._

—_¡Bien, es el turno de los chicos! – Exclamó el profesor de gimnasia, Maito Gai, sacando un silbato de quien sabe donde para soplar y al instante todos los hombres estaban perfectamente formados frente a la piscina, harían una carrera a ver quien era el más rápido._

—_¡Te derrotaré Sasuke- teme! – Exclamó un chico rubio de ojos azules, grandes y hermosos como el cielo. Sasuke sólo le miró y le ignoró, lo que encendió más el instinto competitivo de Naruto Uzumaki._

—_A-ánimo Naruto-kun… - Susurró por lo bajo Hinata, con el rostro totalmente sonrojado y obviamente, sin ser oída por el hiperactivo muchacho, aunque Karin sí la escuchó y sonrió guiñándole un ojo, lo que hizo salir humo de las orejas de Hinata._

—_¡Tú puedes Gaara-kun! – Gritó Matsuri animando a su novio, el cual se volteó y le sonrió, haciendo gritar a un grupo de chicas que eran sus fans y provocando el sonrojo en Matsuri. Luego de dos segundos las fans miraron mal a la castaña._

—_¡Sasuke-kun, eres el mejor! – Exclamaron Ino y Sakura al unísono, para luego mirarse con un rayito de rivalidad entre ellas. Karin suspiró, estaba a punto de gritarle algo a Sasuke para animarlo, pero entonces volvió a fijarse en el nuevo; Suigetsu Hozuki si no estaba equivocada._

_Él hizo una especie de seña, como un signo de victoria. Justo en ese momento Gai-sensei hizo sonar el silbato y todos se lanzaron al agua._

_Un poco salpicó a Karin y ésta se hizo hacia atrás, no quería ni tocarla._

_Las chicas gritaban emocionadas apoyando a su chico favorito, hasta que alguien llegó a la meta. Sacó su cabeza para respirar, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que el nuevo, que había hecho un record de tan sólo cuarenta y cinco segundos, superando el de Sasuke de cincuenta._

_Todos estaban sorprendidos por su rapidez, pero en especial ella… nunca pensó conocer a una persona que se apasionara tanto por aquel deporte, porque mientras él celebraba lo dijo "Amo la natación"._

Fue entonces que comenzó a odiarle, a envidiarle, porque ella jamás podría ser como él, nunca nadaría como él.

Mientras esa estúpida fobia estuviera en su camino, le seguiría odiando a él, porque él era como el agua, él era como _eso que ella odiaba_, pero que a la vez deseaba, porque quería dejar de sentirse asustada.

Por eso jamás admitiría que lo que sentía por él no era odio. Simplemente no había nada más.

Continuara…

**00000000000000**

**Bueno, ese ha sido el primer capítulo de este mini-fic, porque no será muy largo, de seguro cinco o seis capis y nada más.**

**Pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado, a pesar de que no se vio mucho de la pareja aún, pero eso pronto lo verán.**

**Sin más me despido.**

**Bye ^^**


	2. Cerca de ti

**¡Hola!**

**Gracias por los reviews ^^**

**Me alegra que les haya gustado mi loca historia, y me sorprende que haya terminado el capítulo en sólo un rato, nunca me pasa eso xD**

**Bueno, espero que este capítulo les agrade. **

**Xxxx**

_Porque aunque tú me odies, aunque sólo te moleste mi presencia, jamás te podría abandonar… porque me gustas. _

**Capitulo 2: Cerca de ti**

Nuevamente estaban ahí, como cada miércoles en esa estúpida clase de natación. Karin estaba alejada del resto, mirando con desagrado como Suigetsu reía simpáticamente con Juugo y Sasuke. Hace días atrás había oído algo que no le gustó y aún ahora no dejaba de pensar en ello, de asquearse por ello.

—Esa estúpida… - Murmuró clavando sus ojos en cierta chica de cabello rojizo como el suyo, la cual se dirigía alegremente hacia Suigetsu y lo abrazaba, felicitándolo por haber ganado nuevamente a sus compañeros. Ella era Tayuya, una chica de otro salón, que –para mala suerte de Karin- estaba enamorada de Suigetsu.

No es que le molestara, o que estuviera celosa (obviamente no lo estaba) pero saber eso le molestaba, no tenía ni la más mínima idea del por qué, pero se retorcía de rabia.

—_¿Quién puede amar a un idiota como ese? _– Era lo que pensaba al respecto. Era por eso que se sentía enojada, no entendía como a alguien le podía gustar Suigetsu, si era un tipo sin ningún chiste, nada comparado con Sasuke, o con los demás de su clase.

Pero aún así ella no dejaba de verlo.

—¡Karin! – Exclamó Sakura lanzándose hacia la pelirroja y abrazándola efusivamente, cosa que le sorprendió y molestó, pero estaba acostumbrada a que su amiga hiciera eso, siempre se le lanzaba como si ella fuese alguna clase de amortiguador de caídas.

—¡Sakura! ¡¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no te me lances así? – Reclamó furiosa, pero la peli rosa solamente le sonrió y la soltó, sentándose junto a ella.

—No puedo evitarlo ¡Estoy tan agradecida!

—¿Te refieres a la cita que te hice con Sasuke? – Preguntó la chica de lentes, arqueando una ceja, mientras veía a su amiga asentir con la cabeza. Estaba tan feliz, se veía tan sonriente que Karin no podía evitar sentirse bien por ella. Hace unos días le había admitido a Sakura que no tenía nada con Sasuke, porque estaba harta de sus reclamos, y para demostrárselo les arregló una cita, aunque el azabache se negó rotundamente al principio.

De verdad había sido todo un espectáculo ver a Sasuke sonrojado como un tomatito. Incluso a escondidas, Karin les tomó una foto abrazados, porque ella e Ino les siguieron sin que se dieran cuenta y conservaban la evidencia para el futuro.

Con más calma se acercaron Matsuri y Hinata, la última sonrojada y mirando al suelo, como si algo extraordinario le acabara de pasar.

—No van a creerlo, Hinata-chan acaba de ser invitada a una cita por Uzumaki-san cuando salíamos del baño – Comentó Matsuri, provocando que su amiga se sonrojara aún más.

—¡N-no tenías que contarles, Matsuri-chan!

Karin y Sakura comenzaron a reír graciosamente al ver lo nerviosa que Hinata estaba, pero seguro la tendrían que ayudar con todo para que luciera hermosa y dejara boquiabierto a Naruto, lo mismo habían hecho con Sakura, y con Matsuri la primera vez que tuvo una cita con Gaara.

—¿Y donde está la cerda? – Preguntó Sakura mirando hacia todas las direcciones.

—Ino-chan estaba hablando con Sai-san, al parecer por fin van a arreglar las cosas, los vi abrazados y todo – Respondió Matsuri tomando asiento. Todas recordaban a la perfección como acabó esa relación, los celos de Ino habían logrado hartar a Sai, así como la indiferencia del mismo destrozaba a la chica, pero a pesar de todo ese par se querían de verdad, así que a las chicas les daba gusto que por fin arreglaran sus diferencias.

—Bien por ellos – Dijo Karin soltando un suspiro. Sakura la quedó mirando fijamente. Karin siempre se preocupaba mucho por todas ellas, era como una hermana mayor, pero en cambio ella siempre estaba sola, jamás se preocupaba por sus citas y sus cosas.

—¿Y que hay de ti Karin? ¿Cuándo tendrás un novio? – Quiso saber la peli rosa.

—No me interesan esas cosas, los hombres sólo sirven para hacernos llorar.

—No es verdad, a mí Gaara jamás me ha hecho llorar – Aseguró Matsuri, mirando a su novio con encantamiento. De verdad se sentía afortunada, Gaara era un chico popular, inteligente y sobre todo guapo, no creía que alguien así se fuese a fijar en ella, pero ahí estaba saliendo de la piscina, con ese cuerpo perfecto que volvía loca a quien fuera.

—Bueno Matsuri, Gaara es un chico diferente, él sólo tiene ojos para ti, nunca he visto que esté mirando a otra chica – Le dijo la pelirroja, logrando sonrojar a la chica, que a la vez se sintió feliz —. Tú tienes una gran suerte, deberías cuidarlo mucho.

—Eso haré.

—Pero Karin-san, Sakura-san tiene razón ¿Por qué no quieres tener un novio? Yo sé que te haría muy feliz que una persona te quiera – Le dijo Hinata algo avergonzada. Karin la miró y soltó un suspiro.

—Todos los novios que he tenido son unos idiotas, siempre me enamoro de los chicos populares y fríos, nunca… me han tratado como he querido… todos creen que sólo sirvo para "eso"

—¡¿Y se los das así de fácil? – Exclamó Sakura sorprendida, haciendo que Karin se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

—¡Por supuesto que no, jamás! – Aseguró —. Es por eso que siempre me terminan, porque… no les doy lo que quieren…

—Pues los hombres que sólo piensan en eso son unos idiotas – Sakura se cruzó de brazos e hizo un ligero desprecio, pero era lo que pensaba al respecto —. Me alegra que no les hayas hecho caso Karin.

—Sí, yo también me alegro – Dijo Karin bajando la mirada, mientras que sus dos amigas más tímidas sólo le sonreían. Era la primera vez que se ponían a hablar de ese tema en especial, pero ya tampoco eran unas niñas, tenían diecisiete, tarde o temprano alguna de ellas lo viviría.

—Bueno, creo que habrá que lanzarse a la piscina de nuevo – Sakura se puso de pie, mientras que el ceño de Karin se volvía a fruncir. Sus amigas y el profesor conocían de su trauma, y aunque ella siempre solía ponerse el traje de baño dispuesta a lanzarse al agua, al final siempre se arrepentía.

No tenías las fuerzas suficientes aún.

_*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _

Las clases terminaban por el día de hoy y Suigetsu se dirigía a la salida de la escuela, cuando recordó que había dejado de libreta de apuntes bajo el escritorio.

—Demonios – Se dijo con desgano, pero no tuvo más opción que devolverse.

Mientras caminaba pensaba en todo lo sucedido desde que llegó a esa escuela, pero sobre todo en _cierta _persona, alguien que sin darse cuenta se había vuelto muy especial para él.

Le costó mucho asimilarlo, pero era nada más que la verdad y eso le hacía sentirse algo así como un masoquista. Karin siempre lo trataba muy mal, lo humillaba y aún así, aún así a él le gustaba. No, gustar era muy poco, realmente sentía algo mucho más profundo por ella. Pero no tenía idea de por que ella lo odiaba tanto, realmente no lo comprendía.

_Era el segundo día que pasaba en esa escuela, estaba corriendo por el pasillo pues acababan de tocar el timbre para el último periodo de clases del día, así que no se fijaba muy bien por donde iba pues estaba realmente apurado._

—_¡Demonios, siempre me entretengo más de la cuenta en la piscina! – Se decía a sí mismo, como regañándose. _

_Sin darse cuenta pasó junto a una chica que estaba tranquilamente cerrando su casillero, pasándola a llevar sin intención y arrastrándola consigo. Ambos cayeron al duro suelo, pero él alcanzó a sostenerla para que no se fuese a golpear, de verdad lo último que quería era matar de un golpe a una chica._

—_Perdona – Se disculpó apenado, abriendo levemente sus ojos para ver a quien había tirado, porque claramente él estaba encima de ella, pero sin embargo se quedó como ido cuando la vio. Jamás había visto a una chica tan linda, debía admitir que sus ojos le llamaron la atención aún con esas gafas puestas._

_Y ella lo observaba con sorpresa también, porque ese que se encontraba sobre su persona era él, ese chico de la piscina, el que amaba nadar._

—_¡Q-quítate! – Gritó Karin, completamente sonrojada y furiosa a la vez. Suigetsu no esperó para acatar su orden, moviéndose del lugar como un resorte. Entonces se fijó mejor en el cuerpo de la chica, bastante desarrollado a decir verdad._

—_Oye, lo siento yo no quería, fue sin intención._

—_¡Eres un pervertido! – Le gritó ella, apuntándolo, cosa que en verdad le molestó, si se estaba disculpando ella no tenía para que ser tan pesada._

_Fue en ese momento que la incesante guerra comenzó._

—Aquí está – Dijo Suigetsu una vez que encontró lo que andaba buscando. Lo guardó dentro de su mochila y salió del salón. Como siempre, antes de irse de la escuela, pasaba por la piscina para admirar el agua, porque le encantaba el agua. Siempre, desde que tenía uso de razón, había amado estar nadando como ninguna otra cosa en el mundo.

Cuando llegó vio algo que le sorprendió, no era la vista que apreciaría normalmente, porque había algo diferente.

Ahí, tocando el agua con sus dedos, se encontraba Karin, mirando el agua con cierta melancolía.

Le pareció raro, normalmente ella nunca se acercaba a la piscina y mucho menos tocaba el agua de ahí, así que su curiosidad realmente le ganó y se acercó a mirar.

—Oye, pelirroja – La llamó sorpresivamente, haciendo que ella diera un salto asustada. Karin se volteó y pudo notar esa peculiar sonrisa que _odiaba_, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué haces aquí, cara de pez?

—Oye… ¿Para que me insultas? – Le reclamó él, pues se notaba que Karin estaba a la defensiva.

—¿Y tú por que me llamas pelirroja? Mi nombre es Karin, apréndetelo bien.

—Sé cual es tu nombre, Karin – La chica lo miró algo sorprendida, Suigetsu jamás la llamaba por su nombre porque siempre prefería decirle algún molesto apodo que la hacía exasperar, pero oírlo llamarla así, realmente había conseguido que todo su cuerpo temblara.

—¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó algo ruda, observando como el albino se sentaba a su lado, mirando el agua y el atardecer que se comenzaba a formar detrás de la piscina. Era una gran vista, tal vez la mejor después de la de la azotea.

—Nada, sólo me pareció raro verte por aquí, tú nunca te acercas a la piscina, me preguntaba por qué.

—Tengo un problema – Confesó la pelirroja, que jamás se había imaginado revelándole ese secreto precisamente a él, a ese tipo que tanto detestaba —. Pero eso es algo que no te incumbe.

—Oh, vamos pelirroja no seas egoísta – Suigetsu le insistió y ella lo miró de mala gana ¿Qué le importaba a él lo que a ella le pasara?

—Och, eres molesto – Masculló desviando la mirada y poniéndose de pie, gesto que Suigetsu imitó, parándose detrás de ella —. Mejor me voy, me aburre hablar con un gusano como tú.

—Ahí vas de nuevo, siempre con los insultos – Reclamó el chico entornando los ojos. Karin trató de ignorarlo, lo mejor que podía hacer era marcharse ahora mismo, pero sin querer resbaló y estuvo a punto de caer en la piscina, de no haber sido porque Suigetsu la atrapó por la cintura y la salvó —. Ten más cuidado, brujita.

Karin lo estaba mirando fijamente, había sentido tanto miedo cuando estuvo a punto de caer, pensó que ese sería su fin, pero entonces él la sostuvo con sus fuertes brazos, apegándola a su cuerpo, haciendo que todo dentro de ella se removiera como nunca imaginó.

El sonrojo no tardó en subir a sus mejillas, esta situación era muy incómoda.

—S-suéltame… - Exigió.

—Al menos dame las gracias, acabo de salvar tu vida – Respondió Suigetsu sonriendo de aquella forma otra vez, atrayendo aún más a la chica hacia él, casi respirando sobre ella. Karin estaba nerviosa, nunca había estado tan cerca de Suigetsu excepto esa vez en que él le cayó encima, esto era demasiado —. Vamos, merezco por lo menos un beso…

—¿U-un beso? – La pelirroja sentía que la distancia entre sus rostro se acortaba cada vez más, y sus ojos se cerraban a medida que eso pasaba. Pero entonces recordó que lo odiaba —. ¡Que beso ni que ocho cuartos! – Exclamó, empujando a Suigetsu, quien cayó en la piscina.

—¡Maldita bruja, mira como me has dejado!

—¡Cállate, si a ti te encanta estar en los charcos como un renacuajo! – Le gritó, sintiéndose victoriosa. Le sacó la lengua y se alejó, no sin antes levantar su morral —. ¡Idiota!

—¡Desgraciada, pero me las vas a pagar! – Le amenazó Suigetsu alzando su puño, aunque cuando Karin se alejó, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa —. Pelirroja tonta… ¿Por qué me tienes que gustar?

Karin caminaba hacia afuera de la escuela con una gran sonrisa, había puesto a ese imbécil en su lugar, no podía haber algo más reconfortante que eso.

Continuara…

**00000000000000**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, como vieron, en este capítulo si hubo acercamiento entre los protagonistas jeje, pero aún es más pronto para que algo más pase, aunque Suigetsu admitió que Karin le gustaba.**

**¿Qué creen que llegue a suceder?**

**Bueno, nos leemos en la conti ^^**

**Bye ^^**


	3. ¿Celos? Jamás

**¡Hola!**

**La verdad, me he tardado mucho con este fic, pero tenía muy poca, por no decir nula inspiración, por suerte hoy regresó y pude terminar el capítulo que desde hace rato tenía pendiente.**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, la verdad no me esperaba tantos, no estoy acostumbrada a escribir de esta pareja xD**

**Bueno, les dejo leer tranquilamente.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 3: ¿Celos? Jamás**

No podía entenderlo ¿Qué significaba esa aberrante imagen frente a sus ojos? Quería vomitar del asco, no podía creer que algo así estuviera pasando.

Hoy Karin había ido a una fiesta en una disco junto a sus amigas. Hinata estaba de lo más distraída con Naruto, ya que el rubio había sido invitado por Sakura para acompañar a la ojiperla. Sakura por su parte tenía una especie de "cita" con Sasuke, así que los dos estaban solos en una mesa apartada.

Por otro lado estaba Matsuri toda pegada a Gaara, dándose beso tras beso, sentados solos en un rincón del local y sin tomar en cuenta a nadie.

Ino y Sai bailaban de lo más entretenidos en el centro de la pista, pero Karin era la única que estaba sola, incluso habían invitado a Tenten y su novio Neji; el primo de Hinata, así como a Temari, que venía con el problemático de Shikamaru, era increíble pero cuando Gaara estaba con Matsuri no le prestaba ninguna atención a su hermana.

Karin había estado dando algunas vueltas, hasta que se topó con cierto sujeto indeseable, que no esperaba ver en el mismo lugar esta noche, pero lo peor de todo fue cuando se le acercó Tayuya y se puso a besarlo ¡Y el muy idiota le correspondía!

—Es un imbécil – Se decía la pelirroja enfadada, aunque ni ella misma sabía muy bien por qué ¿Qué demonios le importaba a ella?

Lo mejor era que se diera la vuelta y se marchara de una vez, pero justo cuando se disponía a eso Suigetsu se separó de Tayuya y la miró a ella, primero sorprendido y después delineando su estúpida sonrisa.

—Oh, pero si eres tú pelirroja – Dijo divertido, notando la mirada de rabia que Karin tenía. Aunque también estaba algo asombrado, cuando ella quería podía verse muy linda.

Tayuya se dio la vuelta, notando a la joven que los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué le ves a esa tonta de Karin, Suigetsu? – Cuestionó enojada la chica, tomando del mentón al albino para hacer que la mirara a ella —. Estás bailando conmigo, así que mírame a mí – Exigió.

Suigetsu trató de ponerle atención a ella y cuando volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba Karin, ésta ya se había ido.

—_Demonios, pelirroja idiota ¿Dónde te metiste? _– Pensó frustrado, de verdad quería seguir viéndola un poco más.

_*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _

—Lagartija de coladera, estúpido simio sin cerebro – Karin iba por el pasillo del local hacia el baño, estaba realmente enojada ¿Qué le veía ese imbécil? Además de todo esa Tayuya le dijo tonta ¡Tonta será ella!

La chica iba hablando sola, hasta que pasó por afuera de la puerta del baño masculino, chocando sin querer con alguien que salía.

—¡¿Es que no te fijas? – Exclamó furiosa, descargando toda la ira que se traía encima con ese desconocido.

Él la quedó mirando, con sus ojos negros, profundos. La chica también le observó, era un joven alto, de cabello rojo y sobre todo, muy guapo.

—Perdone señorita, iba distraído y no la vi – Se disculpó ese alguien, con una voz sexy y profunda que llamó de sobremanera la atención de la joven.

—Ah… y-yo, no importa – Se sonrojó completamente, él realmente era muy cortés y ella se había comportado como una energúmena, solamente porque estaba molesta con esa lagartija de Suigetsu.

Él sonrió al darse cuenta de que la linda pelirroja se había avergonzado por su causa, gesto muy adorable viniendo de alguien que parecía ser tan ruda.

—Oye ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Esta vez la tuteó, tomando su mano delicadamente para depositar un beso en ella —. Yo soy Sasori, y quisiera saber con quién tengo el gusto.

—K-Karin – Respondió apenada, escondiendo rápidamente su mano detrás de la espalda.

—Entonces, K-Karin ¿Quieres bailar?

_*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _

Ya estaba aburrido de Tayuya, ella se estaba poniendo demasiado molesta al estar tan encima de él, estaba harto, además no veía a Karin por ninguna parte y tenía muchas ganas de ir a molestarla.

—Tayuya, voy al baño ¿De acuerdo? – Se quitó de encima los brazos de la chica y sin esperar a que ella le respondiera se alejó. Obviamente la excusa era falsa y no fue a donde dijo, sino que comenzó a darse varias vueltas por el lugar.

Vio a todas las amigas de Karin, quienes muy contentas bailaban con sus parejitas, pero la pelirroja no estaba ni luces.

—Demonios ¿Dónde se ha metido la pelirroja? – Se preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Miró para todos lados, hasta que vio una imagen que le llamó la atención y que lo dejó muy sorprendido. Aunque no hacían nada más que bailar, se molestó cuando vio como Karin y un tipo pelirrojo se sonreían y parecían pasarla muy bien juntos.

No podía negarlo, sentía celos, porque estaba consciente de lo que sentía por Karin y no le gustaba verla tan animada con otro chico, era insoportable. Quería ir y separarlos, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, que excusa inventar, era obvio que ella lo odiaba y si se entrometía ahora lo odiaría más, no sabía qué hacer.

—Mierda – Se dio la vuelta y se marchó hacia su casa, ni siquiera le importaba haber dejado plantada a Tayuya, después de todo él no la invitó, así que no era de su incumbencia.

_*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _

Era día lunes, las primeras clases de la mañana ya habían transcurrido, hasta que llegó aquella odiosa clase que tanto tormento causaba para Karin. Esta vez decidió no ponerse el traje de baño, era obvio que no se atrevería a lanzarse, así que decidió quedarse sentada, lejos de la piscina.

—¿Qué le ves a Karin? – Interrogó el Uchiha divertido, sólo para molestar a su amigo, el cual le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Vas a empezar con eso de nuevo? Esa cuatro ojos no me interesa – Mintió descaradamente, desviando la mirada hacia su costado. Sasuke sólo rió divertido, ese idiota no sabía mentir.

—Sí, como digas – Sin más, el joven azabache se lanzó a la piscina, mientras un montón de chicas gritaban como locas, razón por la que Sakura se cruzó de brazos molesta, haciendo un gracioso puchero.

—Parece que tu novia se ha puesto celosa – Esta vez fue el turno del albino de hacer de las suyas, notando como Sasuke se inquietaba ante su comentario.

—Sakura no es mi novia – Negó rápidamente algo enojado, pero a los segundos delineó una media sonrisa —. Todavía.

Suigetsu sólo suspiró y se lanzó a la piscina de costado, mostrando una vez más sus grandes habilidades para la natación.

Gaara y Naruto aparecieron, quitándose la camisa ante todas las féminas, que por poco y caían desmayadas al ver a tan guapos muchachos sólo en traje de baño. El rubio le hizo un gesto de saludo a una sonrojada Hinata, mientras el pelirrojo miró a su adorada novia de manera intensa, aunque siempre la observaba con cara de enamorado, esta vez había algo diferente, que todas las amigas de Matsuri pudieron notar.

—¡Buenas a todos chicos! – Saludó muy animado Gai-sensei, recibiendo un grito de aclamación por parte de Lee, su alumno preferido —. Bueno, hoy haremos algunas prácticas, así que espero que estén listos.

—¡Sí! – Respondieron todos, menos Karin, quien era la única alejada del resto.

_*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _

—¿Qué fue esa miradita tan extraña? – Interrogó Ino con cara de picardía, ya sabían que Matsuri les escondía algo y no se iban a quedar con la curiosidad.

Estaban las cinco chicas en el salón, después de que las clases de natación acabaron tuvieron matemáticas, y ahora estaban en su rato libre.

—Es verdad Matsuri, ya confiesa – Ahora fue Karin quien le mandó a hablar, ella como todas las demás, se moría por averiguar el chisme.

—E-es que… - La avergonzada y sonrojada castaña jugaba con sus dedos, imitando una acción de su amiga Hinata, la verdad era que confesar algo así le era muy embarazoso, pero las chicas eran sus amigas y debía confiar en ellas —. No sé como contarlo.

—Déjate de rodeos y habla – Dijo Sakura, mirando de reojo a su amado Sasuke, que estaba junto a Gaara, Naruto y Suigetsu, al otro lado del salón.

—V-verán, el sábado, después de la fiesta… Gaara y yo… nos fuimos a su casa y… y… - Miró al suelo, sin atreverse a continuar.

—¿Y? – Preguntaron sus cuatro amigas al mismo tiempo. Matsuri sólo suspiró, para soltar de una vez por todas su pequeño secreto.

—Es que… Gaara y yo lo hicimos, por primera vez.

—¡¿Qué? – Exclamaron Karin, Sakura e Ino, mientras Hinata sólo se sonrojaba.

—Oh, qué emoción Matsuri ¿Y cómo se sintió? – Interrogó la peli rosa, pero antes de que Matsuri respondiera, Ino intervino.

—¿Cómo se va a sentir? Estar con el chico que quieres es lo máximo, no importa si es la primera o la segunda o la milésima vez, es lo mejor que te puede pasar – Habló ilusionada, mirando de soslayo a su novio, el cual estaba enfrascado en la lectura de un libro unos puestos más atrás.

—L-lo que dice Ino-san es verdad, para mí fue algo hermoso, Gaara fue demasiado lindo conmigo – Miró a Gaara con una sonrisa, el cual también la miró a ella, correspondiendo ese adorable gesto. Ahora era más notorio que antes, esos dos se amaban y no había nada que hacer con eso.

—_El chico que quieres… _- Pensó la pelirroja, volteándose y posando sus ojos sobre la figura de cierto chico albino. No se comprendía a sí misma, lo odiaba, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar sentir una extraña atracción por su persona.

—M-muchas felicidades, Matsuri-chan – Dijo por fin algo Hinata, completamente avergonzada, igual que su amiga castaña.

_*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _

—¿Ya te vas a casa? – Preguntó sonriente, caminando al lado de ella, mas la chica simplemente se cruzó de brazos y le hizo un desprecio, no estaba dispuesta a hablarle —. Hey, que te estoy hablando, brujita pelirroja.

—Uy, déjame tranquila, renacuajo – Respondió Karin enojada. Iba por la calle hacia su casa, ya habían salido de la escuela hace algunos minutos y se había despedido de todas sus amigas.

—¿Pero por qué me atacas? Yo no te hecho nada, que recuerde – No podía evitarlo, a Suigetsu le encantaba ver la cara de berrinche de Karin, era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella, el poder molestarla y verla con esa carita de tonta, a pesar de ser tan insoportable se veía muy tierna.

—Sólo déjame en paz, no te quiero ver – La pelirroja se adelantó unos pasos, tenía que alejarse de él, odiaba sentirlo cerca, detestaba su presencia más que nada en el mundo, tal vez mucho más que a esa estúpida fobia.

—Claro, tal vez te vas a ver con tu novio y yo te estoy estorbando ¿O no?

—No tengo novio – Respondió cortante Karin, sin notar que una sonrisa aparecía en los labios de Suigetsu.

—Tienes razón, con lo fea que eres nadie te hará caso.

—¡Lárgate de una vez! – Gritó la chica con ira, alzando una mano para golpear a Suigetsu, pero éste le agarró de la muñeca, dejándole la mano en alto. Ciertamente él tenía mucho más fuerza, así que no podía ni moverse.

—La calle es pública, no tengo por qué irme aunque lo digas, tontita – Karin forcejeaba tratando de soltarse de su agarre, pero le era imposible. Él la jaloneó, hasta hacerla quedar cerca de él —. ¿Por qué te pones tan nerviosa?

—Déjame, mejor vete con la golfa de Tayuya y déjame sola, no te quiero ver, te odio.

—¿Tayuya? – El albino arqueó una ceja —. ¿Acaso estás celosa, pelirroja?

—Sí, claro, lo que tú hagas me da exactamente lo mismo, no tengo tan mal gusto – Contestó de forma altanera la joven, acercando su rostro al de Suigetsu orgullosamente.

—Pues yo tampoco – Dijo él, alejándola de su lado de un empujón, aunque fue muy suave. Le sonrió burlonamente y se alejó caminando; odiaba lo que esa tonta le hacía sentir.

Karin por su parte, sólo se sobaba su muñeca, le dolía, él la había tomado con mucha fuerza, pero eso no le importaba tanto, lo que le molestaba era lo que sintió cuando estuvo cerca de él, se cuerpo tembló por completo en ese momento, y su corazón se agitó más que nunca.

También pensó en las palabras de sus amigas durante la conversación de esta tarde, en lo que se sentía cuando se estaba con la persona que uno quería, sin embargo, ella no podía querer a ese idiota, de eso estaba segura.

¿Estar celosa de él y esa tonta de Tayuya?

Ja, que tontería.

Continuara…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Y así termina este capi ¿Qué creen que pase?**

**Habrá que esperar para saber ^^**

**¡Bye!**


	4. Inesperado

**¡Hola!**

**Después de un milenio sin la conti, al fin he podido terminarla, me llegó la famosa inspiración xD**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, en serio ¿Aún hay alguien?**

**Si es así, espero que les guste ^^**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capitulo 4: Inesperado**

Se tiró sobre su cama después de haber tomado un baño, abrazando la almohada como si ésta fuese un osito de peluche. Hizo un puchero, al mismo tiempo que observaba las estrellas por la ventana.

—Que envidia… - Susurró Karin, refiriéndose a la conversación de ésta tarde con sus amigas. De todas, ya era casi la única que estaba soltera, incluso la loca de Sakura tenía su cuento con Sasuke, pero ella ahí seguía abandonada como un perrito sin dueño.

Recordaba lo que les había contado Matsuri y se moría de las ganas por saber qué se sentía, como sería estar con el chico que se ama, si alguna vez a ella le sucedería algo parecido, ya tenía diecisiete años y seguía siendo una aburrida virgen.

—Y encima de todo ese bastardo que no me deja en paz – Se dijo con el ceño fruncido, porque estaba cansada de tener que soportar las idioteces de Suigetsu, ese tipo de verdad la exasperaba, se le notaba que la odiaba en serio y que sólo vivía por fastidiarle la vida.

Después de estar varios minutos lanzando improperios al aire, los que obviamente iban dirigidos al cara de lagartija ese, se quedó profundamente dormida, esperando por que pronto llegara un nuevo día.

_*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _

Suigetsu estaba en la casa de Sasuke, en donde había una pequeña reunión de amigos. Estaban también Naruto, Gaara y Sai, los dos primeros jugando Mortal Kombat en un play station y el tercero observando la batalla.

—¿Y dices que finalmente le pediste a Sakura que sea tu novia? – Preguntó Suigetsu divertido, bebiendo de su vaso de cerveza mientras miraba al joven Uchiha asentir con la cabeza, con su habitual seriedad.

—Así es, hoy durante la tarde – Dijo tranquilamente —. Me fue algo difícil, esa mujer es bipolar, pero supongo que me gusta así como es.

—Sí, aunque no te des cuenta la miras con una cara Sasuke… - Comentó riendo, causando que el ceño del azabache se frunciera al oírle, pues en verdad no creía que viera a Sakura con ojos de enamorado ¿O sí? ¿Tanto se le notaba?

—¡Maldición! – Exclamó de pronto Naruto, el cual acababa de perder la partida ante un triunfante Gaara, que al igual que su novia Matsuri andaba más radiante que nunca. A pesar de haber visto la decepción en los ojos de la chica aquella noche, cuando ella le preguntó si esa había sido su primera vez y él lo negó, estaba feliz por lo que había pasado entre ellos, Matsuri era sin duda la persona con quien quería estar por el resto de su vida y de eso no tenía dudas.

El rubio se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza con frustración, mientras que el pelirrojo dejaba a un lado el mando y se bebía despacio una cerveza enlatada.

—Que malo eres Naruto, no has podido vencer ni una sola vez a Gaara – Le dijo Sai con su siempre extraña sonrisa. Sai, otro chico perdidamente enamorado de su novia, a pesar de que en su relación con Ino solían tener altas y bajas, la rubia era demasiado temperamental y se peleaba con él por cualquier cosa, pero siempre lograban reconciliarse y –no porque fuese un pervertido- ahí estaba lo bueno de la relación.

—Cállate Sai, que me duele la cabeza – Dijo Naruto revolviéndose los cabellos, hasta que de pronto se puso de pie exaltado —. ¡Gaara quiero la revancha! – Exclamó, apuntando a su amigo con el índice.

El Sabaku No por su parte, le ignoró olímpicamente.

—¡Hey, no me ignores! – Le exigió Naruto, pero con un gesto de mano Gaara le hizo ver que por esta vez pasaba de largo, ya le había vencido demasiadas veces como para volver a humillarlo tan pronto.

Por su parte, Sasuke y Suigetsu siguieron en su conversación.

—Y bueno ¿Qué hay de ti? Al parecer eres el único sin novia que va quedando ¿Qué hay de Karin? – Interrogó el Uchiha, a lo que Suigetsu chasqueó la lengua.

—Ni aunque estuviera loco me fijaba en esa bruja – Respondió haciendo un desprecio, pero Sasuke no se rindió tan fácil, no era para nada un idiota –como Naruto- para no darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, que aunque Suigetsu lo negara era muy obvia la atracción que sentía hacia su amiguita la pelirroja.

—Bueno, después de todo aunque no seas tú sé que Karin encontrará un novio tarde o temprano, de hecho me comentó el otro día que le gustaba mucho un chico de universidad que conoció por ahí, en la disco creo – Dijo Sasuke, aparentando que el asunto no tenía ninguna importancia, pero se fijó en la expresión de sorpresa y molestia que ponía Suigetsu y eso le hizo darse cuenta de que había dado en el clavo con el comentario.

—¿A sí? – El albino aparentó despreocupación, pero miraba de reojo las expresiones de Sasuke —. Pues pobre chico, yo pienso que la bruja pelirroja es realmente fea.

—Sí, como digas, de todas formas sé que te gusta – Insistió Sasuke con el tema, a lo que su compañero iba a responder negativamente, pero un nuevo grito por parte de Naruto les interrumpió.

Cuando Gaara decidió darle otra paliza al rubio, los dos siguieron hablando.

—Ya te dije que no, además jamás me podría gustar una mocosa que le tiene miedo al agua – Dijo con cierta ira. La verdad era que siempre se lo había preguntado, le intrigaba saber el motivo por el que Karin jamás se lanzaba a la piscina como el resto de sus compañeros y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de averiguarlo no la dejaría pasar, porque estaba seguro de que Sasuke lo sabía, ellos dos siempre habían sido muy cercanos —. Y a todo esto dime… ¿Eso a que se debe?

—Hmp, eso es algo de ella, yo no tengo por qué contarte – Respondió, negándose rotundamente a hablar.

Suigetsu frunció el ceño, Sasuke definitivamente era muy aburrido.

_*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _

El día sábado lucía esplendoroso, mucho más para el grupo de amigas que se habían juntado en el parque a afinar los últimos detalles de su noche de chicas, la cual sería en la casa de Hinata, pues era la más grande y acogedora.

—Y bien ¿Y-ya saben como llegar? – Preguntó la inocente joven Hyûga, viendo asentir con la cabeza a todas sus amigas, las cuales se mostraban alegres por visitarla y hacer cosas de chicas toda la noche.

—Esta noche nuestra linda Matsuri-chan no se escapará de contarnos como fue su primera vez – Dijo Ino con malicia, haciendo que la pobre castaña se sonrojara como un tomate.

—I-Ino-chan, por favor – Se quejó, apenada. Las demás soltaron una risita graciosa, mientras que Karin se daba la vuelta algo frustrada. No era justo, era la única aburrida que no tendría de que hablar esta noche, tal vez lo mejor era no asistir.

—¿Te pasa algo pelos de zanahoria? – Le preguntó Sakura al mismo tiempo que le abrazaba por el cuello. La pelirroja se sonrojó un poco, odiaba cuando Sakura se ponía así y más cuando le llamaba de esa forma.

—Suéltame frentona, y déjame pensar en paz.

—Karin, a mí se me hace que hay algo que no nos has contado, y si es así, prepárate para hablar en este instante – Le amenazó Ino, mirándola con cara de malicia, a lo que la chica de lentes retrocedió unos pasos.

—N-no sé de qué hablas – Dijo algo nerviosa —. Cómo sea, iré a mi casa ahora, nos vemos en la noche… adiós – Después de sus palabras salió corriendo, dejando a sus amigas muy desconcertadas, pero nadie intentó seguirla, sabían muy bien lo loca que era Karin.

—Y-yo invité a Sari-chan – Dijo Matsuri para romper el silencio —. Y también a Temari-san ¿No hay problema verdad Hinata-chan?

—N-no, claro que no, mientras más seamos será más divertido – Respondió con una dulce sonrisa la chica Hyûga. Las demás asintieron con la cabeza y cada quien se fue por su lado.

_*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _

—Maldición – Se quejó el chico mientras miraba la lista que llevaba en la mano. Justo hoy a su mamá se le había ocurrido enviarlo a hacer el mandado, y con las ganas que tenía de ir a nadar un rato a la piscina con los chicos. Se estaba descargando de lo lindo, cuando sin querer tropezó con una persona y la tiró al suelo —. Auch, lo siento mucho.

—¿Qué no te fijas por donde caminas lagartija mal nacida? – Escuchó aquella molesta y a la vez graciosa voz que a veces le colmaba la paciencia y otras tantas le hacía reír como nunca. Había chocado con Karin y la había arrojado al suelo. Genial, justo tenía que encontrarse con la brujita cuatro ojos.

—Ya me disculpé, no fue mi intención – Dijo sereno, pero con el ceño levemente fruncido. Karin frunció los labios y el entrecejo, poniéndose de pie apresurada para limpiarse el polvo de la ropa.

—Eres un bastardo, ni siquiera me ayudaste a levantar – Le insultó.

—Oye, no me diste tiempo – Se defendió el albino. Karin le hizo un desprecio, cruzándose de brazos, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a dar unos pasos para alejarse de él. Suigetsu la tomó del brazo entonces, impidiéndole que se fuera —. Espera, no te vayas brujita, quiero hacerte una pregunta.

—Suéltame baboso, y no tengo por qué responderte nada, déjame ir – Decía la chica molesta, tratando de liberarse del agarre, aunque claro, él tenía mucha más fuerza que ella. Suigetsu se dio cuenta de que de seguir así ella no iba a responder a lo que quería saber, así que no halló una idea mejor que sacarle la verdad por la fuerza. Jalándola del brazo, la guió hasta el enorme parque central de Konoha, que estaba cerca de donde ellos andaban.

Al centro se encontraba un hermoso y gigantesco lago, de clarísima agua, que dejaba ver incluso el fondo lleno de piedras. Al llegar ahí, Karin miró espantada el agua.

—¿Le tienes miedo al agua, verdad? – Interrogó él, con voz autoritaria y demandante, notando enseguida que la chica se veía mucho más nerviosa, desesperada por salir corriendo de ese lugar. Suigetsu rió altivamente —. Vaya, no eres tan ruda como parecías ¿No es así? Siempre creyéndote la mejor cuando no eres más que una cobarde que le teme a un poquito de agua.

—S-suéltame…

—¿Quieres que te suelte? ¿Para qué? ¿Para salir corriendo?

Karin bajó la mirada, mientras trataba de liberarse a como diera lugar del chico albino, quién no pensaba soltarla, necesitaba darle una lección y en realidad, no entendía por qué de pronto estaba tan molesto con ella, tal vez por lo que le dijo Sasuke la noche anterior.

Karin por su parte estaba reviviendo un suceso de su pasado, algo que la había marcado profundamente y que la había convertido en la chica con miedo al agua que era ahora.

—¡Déjame en paz, no me lances al agua! – Exclamó de pronto, dejando a Suigetsu sorprendido.

—_¡Basta, déjenme en paz! – Gritaba la pequeña Karin asustada, mientras un trío de niños algo mayores que ella la levantaban por el aire, como si fuera un saco de papas —. ¡Suéltenme!_

—_¡Deja de llorar, tonta! – Respondió uno de ellos. Miró a sus compañeros y entre los tres asintieron con la cabeza, para luego lanzarla, directo hacia donde estaba la piscina de la escuela —. ¡Eso te pasa por desafiarnos!_

_Karin no sabía nadar, por lo que apenas se dio cuenta de que su pequeño cuerpo estaba en la parte más honda de la piscina, se desesperó por tratar de salir, pues sentía que se hundía cada vez más, mientras más se movía. El agua entró por su boca y su nariz, impidiéndole respirar. La vista se le nubló, los parpados pesaban._

_En ese momento creyó que era su fin._

—¡Déjame, déjame sola! – Volvió a gritar, dejando al chico realmente perturbado. Él nunca pensó que Karin reaccionaría de esa manera, que la alteraría a tal punto, pero ahora que gritaba como una demente estaba en verdad preocupado, pues no parecía que se fuera a detener pronto —. ¡Vete, no quiero que me lances al agua, no quiero, no sé nadar! ¡Me voy a ahogar!

—¡Cálmate Karin! – Le gritó Suigetsu para tranquilizarla, pero nada funcionaba, ella no paraba de gritar, llevándose las manos a la cabeza como si ésta le doliera —. ¡Karin! – Insistió el albino, que ahora recibía fuertes golpes en el pecho por parte de la pelirroja.

No sabía como callarla, no sabía como detenerla, hacer que se tranquilizara. Odiaba ver como las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas con ahínco.

No quería verla así por más tiempo.

—¡Vete, vete de aquí, vet… ¡ - Karin no terminó su frase al sentir que sus labios era abruptamente callados ¿Por qué cosa? Por los labios de otra persona.

Suigetsu acababa de besarla, la había tomado por la cintura y sus labios permanecían unidos. Entonces ella ya no pudo ni moverse, estaba tan sorprendida que no era capaz de pensar.

De pronto se sentía envuelta por una inmensa ola de que no podía hacer que se ahogara.

Continuara…

**00000000000000**

**Bueno, eso ha sido todo por ahora.**

**¿Se esperaban un beso de estos dos? Pues yo, cuando comencé a escribir, no creí que terminaría así xD Lo que hacen las ideas repentinas.**

**En fin, nos encontramos en mis otros fics ^^**

**¡Bye!**


	5. Entre chicas

**¡Hola!**

**Uf, me he demorado un siglo con este fic. En serio perdón, pero no me llegaba la inspiración, el SuiKa es una pareja muy difícil U_U**

**En fin, este cap es corto, pero espero que lo disfruten ^^**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capitulo 5: Entre chicas**

Cerró lentamente sus ojos rojizos, seducida por la sensación que le producían los labios del chico posados sobre los suyos. Sus manos, sujetando su cintura, la apegaban cada vez más a su cuerpo y por un momento todo aquello que estaba pasando le había hecho perder la noción de lo que estaba pasando, hasta que de pronto –y de forma abrupta– recordó lo que estaba pasando y entonces, con toda su fuerza, apartó a Suigetsu de ella con un empujón.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces infeliz? –le reclamó, limpiándose los labios como si hubiera probado algo podrido. Estaba tan enojada que el fuego se veía vivo en su mirada, no podía creer que había besado a la lagartija de Suigetsu.

Por su parte, Suigetsu frunció el ceño al ver la expresión de enojo que ella tenía tras su beso, no pensaba que hubiera sido algo tan malo como para que se limpiara de esa manera.

—¿Qué? No pensarás que te besé porque me gustas o algo así, lo hice simplemente porque no te callabas –dijo con burla, alzando la mirada para ver a la chica sobre el hombro, como si fuera algo insignificante. Debía reconocer que su orgullo había sido herido, pues aunque aquel beso realmente le había gustado, cuando se dio cuenta de que a ella no, tuvo que decir lo primero que se le vino a le cabeza para salir airoso de la situación, y no ser humillado de esa manera.

—¡Eres un imbécil! ¡No te vuelvas a acercar a mí en toda tu miserable vida! –exclamó Karin, corriendo lejos de ahí apenas terminó de hablar. Se sentía tan estúpida, él sólo la había besado para hacerla callar, eso era lo peor que un chico podía decirle a una chica luego de besarla. ¡Sentía tantos deseos de matarlo!

Por otra parte, Suigetsu pateó con rabia el suelo, para luego arrojar una piedra al lago, se sentía como un imbécil, pero ahora estaba aún más intrigado que antes sobre la hidrofobia de Karin. ¿Qué habría querido decir con eso de que no la lanzaran al agua?

_*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _

La noche había llegado y todas las chicas invitadas a aquella pijamada estaban llegando a casa de Hinata, de hecho, la única faltante era Karin, quien había llamado avisando que estaría un poco tarde, porque había tenido unas cosas que hacer en su casa.

—B-bienvenidas a todas –les dijo Hinata con una amable sonrisa en sus labios. Se veía tan contenta desde que había tenido aquella cita con Naruto, además, tenía algo muy bien oculto de todas sus amigas, un secreto que hoy pensaba revelar.

—¡Hinata! –exclamó Tenten abrazándola, la novia de su primo Neji y una de las mejores amigas de Hinata, se conocían desde que eran niñas y ya en ese entonces, la joven castaña desfallecía de amor por el genio Hyûga. Había sido una gran lucha por conseguir el amor de ese despistado cubito de hielo —. Que gusto verte Hina.

—Sí, Tenten-chan –rió la ojiperla, quien se dedicó a saludar a todas las demás chicas.

Cuando Karin llegó, la noche que prometía ser sólo para ellas comenzó con todo. Las ocho chicas se sentaron en un círculo, sobre la alfombra del gran cuarto de Hinata. Todas traían puesto su pijama, algunos como el de Temari, Sakura e Ino eran bastante atrevidos, otros como el de Hinata y Matsuri eran mucho más recatados y por otro lado, el de Karin era de lo más sencillo, al igual que el de Tenten y Sari.

—Trae las palomitas de maíz, que después de hacer un par de juegos veremos una película –le dijo Ino a Sakura, pero en lugar de que la peli rosa respondiera, fue Karin quien se puso de pie.

—Yo voy –dijo sonriendo —. ¿Están en la cocina verdad?

Hinata asintió con la cabeza, viendo como la pelirroja partía a hacer su tarea.

—¡Bien, que comience el juego! –exclamó de lo más emocionada Temari, la rubia de cuatro coletas que además, era la cuñada de Matsuri. Se la nada sacó una botella de plástico vacía y la puso sobre el piso —. Haremos el juego de verdad o reto ¿Qué les parece?

—Por mí prefecto –respondió Ino con malicia, mirando a algunas de sus amigas a quienes planeaba hacerles alguna travesura, o simplemente sacarles la verdad —. Empieza Temari, que presiento que hoy me enteraré de muchas cosas interesantes.

La rubia mayor hizo caso a la petición y dio vueltas a la botella, casi al mismo tiempo que Karin regresaba con el enorme plato de palomitas. Todas estaban de lo más atentas a la botellita, hasta que éste, se paró justo frente a una avergonzada castaña, que ya se temía lo que le iban a preguntar.

—¡Sí! –celebraban Ino y Sakura, porque ambas estaban ansiosas por saber detalles acerca de lo que su amiguita les había revelado el otro día.

—Bien Matsuri, tú escoges, ¿verdad o reto? –dijo Temari a su cuñada, guiñándole un ojo para hacerle saber que tarde o temprano se enteraría de lo que había pasado si es que ella lograba zafarse hoy, pero Matsuri sabía que este momento llegaría, así que no le quedó más remedio que suspirar.

—Elijo verdad –soltó por fin.

—Yo, yo –pedía Ino con insistencia, estaba ansiosa por hacer la pregunta —. Cuéntanos como fue la primera vez con Gaara, queremos saberlo todo.

—¡¿Qué? –inquirió Temari sorprendida, pues esto era mucho más de lo que ella se imaginaba que había pasado. Con razón no querían contarle nada —. ¿Así que mi hermano y tú lo hicieron?

La castaña se sonrojó hasta la raíz de los cabellos, no pensó que hablar del tema le haría poner tan nerviosa y avergonzada ¿Pero cómo no? Por muy normal que fuera una conversación sobre sexo entre chicas, el tema era algo muy delicado.

—B-bueno, s-sí Temari-san –respondió finalmente, con las mejillas ardiendo —. L-la otra noche Gaara y yo… bueno… ya sabes…

—Y dinos como fue –insistió Karin, quien también se había interesado en la conversación. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que la dulce y tímida Matsuri perdería la virginidad primero que ella, de hecho se consideraba muy lanzada con los chicos, aunque nunca había llegado a eso, aún así le parecía ilógico que hasta una niña tan tranquila se le hubiese adelantado.

—Bien –Matsuri miró hacia arriba, pensando.

_Se besaban tiernamente, sentados en la cama del pelirrojo, mientras él le acariciaba con suavidad el cabello._

—_¿Estás seguro que está bien que estemos aquí? –le preguntó la castaña algo avergonzada, no era la primera vez que venía al cuarto de su novio, pero sí era la primera vez que lo hacía de noche y en cierto modo estaba temiendo de lo que podía suceder ahí —. Tus papás se pueden molestar, o tus hermanos._

—_Mis hermanos siguen en la fiesta… y mis padres no regresan hasta mañana –dijo sereno, dándole otro beso, pero esta vez en la base del cuello —. De todos modos, tú sabes que yo jamás te obligaría a nada, te traje porque quería estar a solas contigo –Gaara bajó la mirada, mostrando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas tan blancas como la porcelana —. Pero si quieres irte no habrá problemas._

—_N-no es eso, Gaara, yo te amo y tú lo sabes –dijo la chica tímidamente, besando con suma delicadeza los labios de su novio. Sonrió y lo abrazó, para susurrar algo en su oído —. Te quiero…_

—_Y yo a ti –respondió él, subiendo lentamente sus manos por la espalda femenina, palpando la tela de la blusa de tirantes —. Y te deseo también… –murmuró dentro de su oído, haciéndola estremecer por completo. Gaara nunca le había dicho algo como eso, pero con esas palabras, más los besos que había comenzado a repartir nuevamente sobre su cuello, la había seducido por completo._

—_G-Gaara –dijo avergonzada, dejándose empujar hasta que su espalda tocó el colchón, en donde sintió como el cuerpo de él reposaba sobre el suyo —. Gaara, no tengo miedo de nada._

_Él le sonrió, besando sus labios de una manera tan apasionada, que prácticamente la dejó sin aliento. Y la noche pasó entre besos y caricias, haciéndose realmente maravillosa._

—Eso es tan romántico –dijo Tenten soltando un suspiro —. Ojalá mi Neji fuera así, la verdad es un tipo muy frío, pero de todos modos lo quiero mucho.

—Nunca creí que mi hermano fuese un chico tan lindo –opinó Temari, que aunque se sentía algo perturbada al imaginarse a su hermano haciendo esas cosas, se sentía muy feliz por su amiga Matsuri, ella se veía realmente enamorada.

—Envidio a Matsuri –dijo Sari —. Me quitó el amor del chico de mis sueños.

—Pero igual te conformas con el hermano –la interrumpió Ino, provocando una sonora carcajada en todas las chicas —. Bien, bien, ya que Matsu habló, le toca a ella girar la botella, venga niña.

Matsuri hizo caso y tímidamente giró la botella, la cual no paraba de dar vueltas una y otra vez, hasta que al fin, se detuvo, apuntando a nada menos que la anfitriona de la fiesta.

—H-Hinata-chan –la llamó —. ¿Verdad o reto?

La Hyûga se quedó en silencio por varios segundos sin saber que decir, no sabía si escoger verdad o reto, pero entonces recordó lo que tenía que contar y optó por la misma opción que su amiga.

—Verdad –respondió con seguridad.

Sakura la miró, apuntándose la cara con una linterna, que la hacía ver bastante tétrica.

—¿Has besado a Naruto alguna vez?

De sólo oír la pregunta el rostro de la ojiperla se volvió más rojo que un tomate, sin embargo, cuando asintió con la cabeza, todas sus amigas se quedaron petrificadas, puesto que esto nadie lo sabía.

—S-sucedió la noche de la fiesta… –comenzó a relatar Hinata. 

_Hinata y Naruto se habían alejado del resto después de bailar un buen rato, pero cuando se dieron cuenta no veían a ninguno de sus amigos. Naruto miró dudoso a ver si reconocía a alguien, pero no, estaban solos, rodeados por pura gente desconocida._

—_Etto… N-Naruto-kun… –lo llamó totalmente sonrojada y apenada, pues estar a solas con el rubio era realmente difícil para ella, sentía deseos de desmayarse. Su voz sonaba tan despacio, pero aún así Naruto pudo oírla, mirándola atentamente, por lo que ella siguió hablando —. ¿M-me podrías llevar a mi casa? No me siento muy bien._

—_Claro, vamos –le respondió Naruto tomándola de la mano, para jalarla hacia la salida. No importaba si no hallaban a nadie, mientras todos llegaran sanos y salvos a sus casas, todo estaría bien para ellos._

_Al salir afuera Naruto pidió un taxi, pues no pensaba llevarla caminando a esa hora de la noche. Se fueron en silencio todo el camino, ambos sólo veían hacia las ventanas, pues estaban realmente avergonzados, incluso Naruto lo estaba. _

_Al llegar a la mansión Hyûga el rubio la ayudó a bajar, sonriéndole._

—_Sana y salva en tu casa –le dijo con su brillo de siempre, esa aura tan alegre que había conquistado el corazón de Hinata._

—_Gracias, Naruto-kun –le dijo sonriéndole también. El taxi se había ido y al dar unos cuantos pasos, tropezó con una roca, cayendo sobre el fuerte pecho del chico que la había acompañado toda la noche, quien ahora la miraba intensamente, al haber quedado sus labios tan juntos. Ella sintió que estaba por caer inconsciente, pero ni eso pudo alcanzar a hacer cuando el rubio ya había sellado sus labios. Se quedó sorprendida y finalmente tomó el valor para corresponderle, era algo que desde hace tiempo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas._

Todas las chicas gritaron al oír el relato de Hinata, nadie la creía capaz de haberlo besado sin desmayarse, pero al parecer era muy cierto.

—¿Y ya son novios? –le preguntó Ino emocionada, observando como Hinata asentía tímidamente con la cabeza —. ¡No me lo creo, y hasta ahora nos cuentas! –se quejó, haciendo que la ojiperla se sonrojara como un tomate, había tenido bien guardado el secreto.

—No grites Ino, y tú Hinata, arroja la botella –dijo Karin en forma un poco ruda. Es que ciertamente no entendía como todas sus amigas tenían novio ¡Es que era la única soltera! ¿De verdad era su vida tan aburrida?

Por otro lado, Hinata le hizo caso algo intimidada, pero la pelirroja se quería tirar por un puente en cuanto vio que la que había salido era ella.

¡Que suerte tan maldita!

—¿V-verdad o reto? –preguntó la tímida jovencita, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Karin lo pensó unos segundos y al final se decidió por la segunda opción, ya que todas habían dicho verdad, y ella no tenía ninguna verdad que decir. Por un momento pensó en el beso de Suigetsu, pero eso había sido una mierda, no quería ni recordarlo. ¡Cuánto lo odiaba!

—Reto –dijo por fin. En ese momento sólo pudo observar como todas sus amigas se reunían en un círculo, dejándola fuera de él. Después de estar un rato cuchicheando, todas se voltearon hacia ella con una sonrisa maliciosa, incluso esas chicas que no estaban en su clase, aunque casi no las conocía, al parecer ellas eran igual de malévolas que sus queridas amiguitas.

—Ya tenemos el reto perfecto –le dijo Sakura sonriendo, estaba segura de que este sería un verdadero desafío para Karin, como adoraba hacerle la vida de cuadritos a su amiga cuatro ojos, ambas se hacían de todo para fastidiarse la vida, incluyendo a Ino también. Sakura e Ino eran realmente malas.

—Tu reto será… –siguió la rubia, igual de emocionada que Sakura —: Tendrás que decirle a Suigetsu que él te gusta.

Karin pareció tomarse bien la noticia, al menos durante los primeros cinco segundos, porque justo después de eso gritó como una loca.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?

Y es que decir algo así la dejaría como una estúpida.

_¿Por qué justo después de ese beso?_

Continuara…

**00000000000000**

**¿Será capaz Karin de declarársele a Suigetsu para dejar contentas a sus amigas?**

**Jajaja, bueno, eso lo veremos ^^**

**¡Bye!**


	6. Rebajando el orgullo

**¡Hola! **

**Por fin he podido terminar la conti de este fic, que si bien está cortita, tiene algo muy importante, que será crucial para que nuestra pareja protagonista comience a llevarse mejor.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

_Si alguna vez te lo llegara a confesar, créeme, no sería el mejor día de mi existencia._

**Capitulo 6: Rebajando el orgullo**

Aquel debía de ser sin duda alguna, el peor día de toda su existencia, mucho peor incluso que la vez en que estuvo a punto de ahogarse.

¿Por qué tenían que pasarle estas cosas a ella?

¿En serio hizo algo tan malo en su vida pasada?

—Vamos Karin, tú puedes hacerlo –le decía Sakura, escondida detrás de un pilar del pasillo de la escuela.

—Si no lo haces eres una gallinita –le retó Ino, quién estaba justo al lado de Sakura.

Hinata y Matsuri estaban del otro lado del pilar, una arrodillada y la otra de pie, aunque ninguna de las dos decía nada.

Karin quería que se la tragara la tierra. ¿Por qué era que todos los planetas, estrellas y constelaciones conspiraban en su contra?

¿Cómo iba a declararse al chico que más odiaba sobre la tierra?

—Ahí viene –le avisó Ino, escondiéndose junto con las demás, curiosamente, detrás del mismo pilar.

Karin miró hacia el frente y tragó saliva cuando vio acercarse al albino, acompañado de sus amigos, Sasuke, Juugo, Naruto, Sai y Gaara. Al principio se sentía confiada, era sólo decirle que le gustaba y después le diría que era una broma; sin embargo, a medida que él se acercaba, su pecho se apretaba más y sentía ganas de salir corriendo de ahí. Cuando lo vio sonreír –seguramente por algún tonto comentario hecho por Naruto- sintió como su corazón daba un vuelvo enorme, y pocos segundos después, el chico clavó su mirada en ella.

Karin sintió que todos los colores del arcoíris se paseaban por su rostro, deteniéndose especialmente en el rojo. Su cara se sentía caliente, sobre todo, cuando él le sonrió.

—¿Pero qué le pasa a ese idiota? –susurró para sí.

Finalmente los chicos estaban a unos pasos de ella, y Suigetsu le saludó alzando una mano.

—Hey, ¿cómo estás hoy, bruja pelirroja? –le habló como era habitual en él —. ¿Aún sigues afectada por lo del otro día?

La chica abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Acaso se refería al beso?

—¡V-vete a la mierda, subnormal! –le gritó antes de salir corriendo, dejando a todos algo sorprendidos.

—¿Eh? –se preguntó el chico —. ¿Y ahora qué le hice? Sólo quería saber si estaba bien –se dijo confuso, con varios signos de interrogación sobre la cabeza.

—Jeje, después de todo parece que sí te gusta Karin, ya que te preocupas tanto por ella –se burló Naruto, soltando una de sus típicas risitas de zorro, y por la cual recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

—¡No digas idioteces! –le gritó el albino.

Detrás del pilar, todas las chicas suspiraron.

—Buscarle novio a Karin es como tratar de escalar un árbol con falda y tacones –dijo Ino decepcionada —. ¡Es una tonta!

—¿T-tal vez deberíamos sólo dejarla sola? –propuso Hinata, un tanto asustada por la actitud de armas tomar que de pronto había adquirido su amiga rubia.

—¡Eso nunca! –exclamó —. ¡La meta será alcanzada!

—¿Tratas de ayudar a tu amiga o de cumplir un capricho? –cuestionó Sakura, entrecerrando la mirada, mientras una gotita se escurría por su frente.

—Chicas, ¿qué hacen escondidas ahí? –les preguntó Naruto de pronto, quién había aparecido de la nada, metiéndoles un susto de muerte a las cuatro jóvenes.

—¡Kya! –pegaron el grito las chicas, y salieron corriendo despavoridas.

—¿Qué les pasa? –se preguntó el rubio sin entender nada de lo que había pasado. ¿Por qué hoy todas las mujeres estaban tan raras?

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Las clases de matemáticas estaban a punto de comenzar, ya todos estaban acomodados en sus asientos, esperando a que el profesor llegara.

Karin tenía los ojos cerrados mientras oía la música de su mp3. No quería verle la cara a Suigetsu, en serio era demasiado vergonzoso.

—Eres una cobarde –le dijo Ino, quitándole uno de los audífonos —. ¿Cómo pudiste salir corriendo así?

—Es cierto –Sakura se paró al lado de la rubia —. Karin, pensábamos que eras más valiente, y mira que salir corriendo como un gatito asustado –la chica rió levemente.

—No soy ninguna cobarde –aseguró la pelirroja, quitándose el otro audífono para mirar a la cara a sus dos amigas —. Si voy a hacer esto, lo haré a mi manera, no a la de ustedes. No pienso ponerme en vergüenza frente a toda la escuela –dijo con convicción, sorprendiendo un poco a las otras dos, quienes le miraron con cierto asombro.

—¿Entonces sí lo harás? –preguntó Sakura.

—Sí –dijo Karin, justo antes de que llegara el profesor y la clase comenzara. Sus amigas se fueron a sentar y ella hundió el rostro en el libro de matemáticas, como si de verdad quisiera resolver todos esos difíciles problemas, cuando ella tenía uno aún más difícil. No dejaría que nadie le llamara cobarde, y si tenía que decirle a esa lagartija humana que gustaba de él para demostrar su coraje, entonces lo haría, de eso no había dudas.

Mientras el profesor escribía algunas cosas adelante, ella miró de reojo a Suigetsu, descubriendo con sorpresa que éste tenía la mirada fija en ella. Sus ojos violetas no se despegaban de ella, como tratando de descubrir alguna clase de verdad oculta, y aún cuando ella le miró, él no apartó su vista.

De pronto todo alrededor de ambos parecía desaparecer, y sólo estaban ellos dos. ¿Pero qué era esa sensación tan extraña?

—¿Cuál es la respuesta, señorita Matsuyama? –oyó de pronto la voz del profesor, haciéndola salir de su ensoñación y dar un salto por la impresión que se había llevado.

—¿Eh? –cuestionó, y todo el salón comenzó a reírse de ella. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y mirar enojada a Suigetsu, quién sólo le sonreía —. _Maldita lagartija de coladera _–pensó.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Esas estúpidas clases de natación habían comenzado nuevamente, pero como siempre, Karin estaba apartada en un rincón de la piscina. ¿A quién quería engañar demostrando que no era una cobarde, cuando ni siquiera era capaz de meterse en la piscina?

—Demonios… –masculló enojada consigo misma.

—¿Maldiciendo otra vez? –escuchó una voz masculina, notando como Suigetsu se sentaba a un lado de ella, con el bañador de la escuela puesto —. Otra vez te quedas sentada, ¿tanto miedo le tienes al agua?

—No es de tu incumbencia –respondió altiva, casi ignorándole.

Suigetsu sonrió.

—¿Alguien te lanzó al agua cuando eras más pequeña? –interrogó, notando como los ojos de la chica se abrían un poco sorprendidos. Volvió a reír para sí al darse cuenta de que había dado en el clavo, después de todo, ella había sido bastante evidente cuando dio todos esos gritos la otra vez.

—¿Qué rayos te importa a ti?

—Eres una pesada –le dijo el chico, poniéndose de pie para caminar hacia la piscina. ¿Por qué se tenía que preocupar tanto por una chica como ella? Era tan antipática, y aún así no podía evitar sentirse atraído por ella. Si tan sólo no fuera tan orgulloso… —. ¿Sabes algo? –le miró hacia atrás —. Estar dentro del agua es más divertido de lo que crees –y sonrió, justo antes de lanzarse a la piscina.

Karin miró sorprendida al chico luego de oír esas palabras. Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba al observar esa sonrisa, y pensó si de verdad sería divertido si ella supiera nadar. Si de verdad se lo proponía, ¿sería tan difícil?

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

El timbre que indicaba el término de las clases había sonado, mientras todos recogían sus cosas y las guardaban en sus mochilas para retirarse a sus hogares. Karin terminó de guardar lo suyo, mirando de pronto hacia la ventana. Desde su asiento podía verse perfectamente la piscina, aunque eso era algo que no le gustaba de su ubicación en el salón; sin embargo, esta vez no podía dejar de mirarla. Suigetsu se había saltado la última clase –con permiso concedido- para practicar su nado, puesto que muy pronto comenzarían las competencias deportivas inter escolares y él representaría a la escuela en natación. Como era tan bueno, los profesores y la directora le daban su completo apoyo, ya que él era como su as bajo la manga. El colegio casi nunca ganaba nada en estas competencias, porque sus alumnos eran muy flojos en cuanto a deportes, no obstante, ahora que tenían de su lado a Suigetsu, esperaban dar lo mejor.

—Ese lagarto idiota… –susurró la pelirroja, sin poder dejar de mirar por la ventana —. De verdad es muy tonto –sonrió, observando cómo el chico nadaba de un lado al otro de la piscina.

—Karin –escuchó la voz de Sakura —. Vamos, ¿qué haces parada ahí?

La pelirroja le miró y negó con la cabeza, luego de pensar unos diez segundos en lo que le diría.

—Adelántate, yo tengo que pedir un libro en la biblioteca, así que me iré después –mintió, pues a pesar de que era un muy buen hábito suyo el de leer, esta vez no había nada que le llamara la atención.

—Claro, como quieras –le dijo la peli rosa, para luego salir del salón.

Cuando ya no vio a nadie más que pudiera hacerle sentir avergonzada por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, decidió dirigirse a la piscina. Tomó todas sus cosas y se encaminó al lugar, en busca de su peor pesadilla, mejor conocida con el nombre de Suigetsu.

Cuando llegó a donde se ubicaba la gran piscina de la escuela, se extrañó al no ver al albino por ninguna parte. Estiró un poco el cuello y recorrió con la mirada todo el lugar, pero simplemente no parecía estar presente.

—Qué extraño, estaba aquí hace sólo unos minutos –dijo para sí.

En ese momento escuchó un sonido provenir desde la piscina, y cuando se acercó un poco a ver, pudo observar cómo el chico salía desde el agua hacia la superficie, dejando ver su torso al descubierto. La imagen sin duda tomó por sorpresa a Karin, quién no pudo evitar ponerse más roja que un tomate y debido a la impresión cayó sentada.

—¿Uh? –el chico le miró extrañado —. Pelirroja, ¿qué haces tirada ahí? –cuestionó.

Ella se arregló sus anteojos con algo de vergüenza, pues no esperaba ser recibida de esa manera, ni menos reaccionar como lo hizo.

—V-veras… te estaba buscando –dijo un poco cohibida, mirando en cualquier otra dirección que no fuese la de donde él estaba —. Tengo un favor que pedirte.

—¿A mí? –Suigetsu se apuntó a sí mismo con su dedo índice, sonriendo —. ¿De verdad quieres pedirme algo a mí? –cuestionó.

—¡S-si te molesta entonces no lo haré!

La chica se puso de pie rápidamente y trató de huir del lugar, pero para su sorpresa, fue detenida por Suigetsu, quién había salido completamente de la piscina y le agarró de la muñeca. Pudo sentir la humedad de sus manos sobre su piel, y al voltearse también pudo apreciar como las gotas del agua resbalaban por el cuerpo del chico. Una vez más su corazón se sintió apretado y pensó que seguramente sus latidos podían ser oídos a kilómetros de distancia, aunque no era así en realidad.

—¿Q-qué haces? –preguntó.

—No te vayas –le dijo Suigetsu, tan serio que asustaba —. No me molesta que me pidas un favor, si es algo importante puedo hacerlo –aseguró el chico, quién podía notar que lo que Karin quería pedirle realmente le acomplejaba, no sólo porque seguramente para ella sería una humillación pedir su ayuda, sino por algo más.

—Bueno yo… –Karin bajó la mirada —. Me gustaría que tú… –Suigetsu asintió con la cabeza —. Tú… ¿Podrías enseñarme a nadar?

Suigetsu le miró sorprendido, pero de alguna forma no podía negarse. No sabía por qué, pero la idea de ayudar a Karin a superar su miedo al agua le parecía muy tentadora.

Continuara…

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**¿Karin por fin se habrá decidido a dejar de temerle al agua? ¿Y será capaz de decirle a Suigetsu que él le gusta? **

**¿Cómo le ayudará Suigetsu a superar su miedo?**

**Bueno, trataré de hacer la conti pronto, ya que las cosas por fin van a empezar a ponerse interesantes a partir del próximo cap, pero también se acerca el final de la historia, que desde un principio avisé que no sería muy larga.**

**Bye. ^^**


End file.
